What Ravenclaws Are Made Of
by TowerMage
Summary: "Give me half an hour, and I'll make you replace every fantasy you've ever had." Luna said. Rated M For Scenes of Ooh Lala.


Disclaimer : I own no parts of this story. All characters are the property of JK Rowling & Company. The Common Room scene is taken in part from Order of the Phoenix, some segments cut for authoric purposes. R&R, not sure if it's a 1 shot or not yet.

Harry smiled awkwardly as Cho left the room of requirement after their first kiss, she gave him a small wave as the door disappeared behind her. Harry gathered up his things and went to leave. As he stepped outside the room of requirement he was stopped most forcefully. Thoughts of defensive magic failed him, he doubted magic could help right now anyway.

He had lips upon his, and hands inside his robes that were not his own. His eyes were open, and he saw a forest of blonde hair and smelled a springy perfume. He broke away for air and was able to meet silvery grey eyes and a curved smile. "I know what you and she were doing in there Harry, and by your smile you prefer what you just received from me. Give me half an hour, and I'll replace every fantasy you've ever had." Luna said.

Harry was dumbfounded and felt himself being pushed back into the room of requirement. He heard Luna giggle and he caught glimpses of candles, throw pillows, and a very large, very inviting canopy bed. Luna had him thrown down on the bed and Harry found few words. "Luna, what are you doing?"

"Let me just show you. I know you had Cho Chang in here just now, twisting tongues with her even, I won't even mind that you haven't brushed your teeth since then. I know the only disease she carries is gum. You'll be worth this, at least." Luna nodded.

"Okay," Harry began, feeling quite like he was under a spell. The room swam in and out of focus as Luna climbed on top of him. "This is new." He said as she got closer. "This is very, uh, it's very. At least." Harry said, as her hands touched him. "I'm scared." Harry confessed.

"It is my intention to show you what a real Ravenclaw girl can be besides waterworks. I tried to get your attention earlier under the mistletoe, but you paid me no mind. I figured a direct approach would end up being better given the circumstances. I saw Cho leave, and I refuse to let her have you." Luna traced her wand along the seams of Harry's robes. She handed him a tiny white mint. "Here, chew on this, it'll help you relax. Daddy calls them Mesmerizing Mints, they always helped me calm down when I was scared."

Harry popped open his mouth and indeed, the mint was fantastic! He smiled at Luna. "Thank you."

"I haven't done anything for you to thank me for yet, but give me half an hour." Luna undid the clasp around her neck and her own robes slid down her slender frame. She unclasped her bra and handed it to Harry. "Would you mind holding onto this? Put it somewhere nearby? I'm going to be busy for several minutes," She looked down at Harry curiously. "Well, maybe a few minutes, depending on your reaction times." Luna grinned and her head disappeared from view.

Harry gasped and felt chills erupt over his body. He focused on the ceiling, the dancing flames of the nearby candles, and every essence of his being pleaded for Luna Lovegood. She had surprised him with her tenacity, and he knew if he didn't keep a very strong will, he was going to lose himself to her.

Too soon she came back to him, her forehead was breaking out in a sweat, and a drip of sweat trickled off her nose and landed on his forehead. Harry no longer had thoughts, only carnal desires that had to be met. He pulled her up and she hesitated, keeping herself just off of his center. "It's nice to see I'm doing a good job, but do you want this because of me, or do you want this because I've made you lose your sense of mind?"

Harry tried to think about it. It proved challenging. "I want you for both reasons. I think I made a mistake in pursuing Cho, it should have been you. Tonight has shown me that."

She leaned down to his ear. "Then lose yourself to me, for the very first time, and make it something neither of us will forget. You on top." Luna said, in a heated whisper.

He returned to the Common Room half an hour later to find Hermione and Ron in the best seats by the fire; nearly everybody had gone to bed.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"It is Cho?" Hermione asked in a business like way.

Harry nodded, not quite lying.

"Did you kiss?" asked Hermione briskly.

Harry nodded.

"Well?" Ron asked, after a moment. "How was it?"

Harry thought, not of Cho, but of Luna. He smiled. "Wet." He said truthfully.

They continued to talk, but Harry's mind strayed to Luna. He knew she was his, and he was hers, and soon everyone else would know. But tonight, they were each other's secrets.


End file.
